elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chookhaysenn/Elevators and Escalator in Kota Bharu (UPDATED April 2017)
Kota Bharu is a Islamic city (but most non Muslim called Kota Bharu is a developing town or just a 'town'). Kota Bharu keeps growing every year. Kota Bharu is very popular for Muslim traveller from the west coast. No other elevator filmers went here except Star Asia Elevator and Escalator and Star CKX TV (both of them live 10km away from Kota Bharu which is Wakaf Bharu town where train station located here). Here's the lists of elevators and escalators can be found in Kota Bharu: KB Mall The second biggest mall in Kelantan. In this mall have Otis Elevator (moded from Sigma Elevator) with Sigma escalator (some still original and some moderized, serving Ground, 1 and 2 floor), Fujitec escalator (serving Basement and Ground Floor) and OTIS escalator (serving 2,3,4 and 5 floor). Billion Kota Bharu The oldest superstore in Kelantan. In this superstore have LG elevator and LG escalator. All of them are original since around 90's. Renaissance Hotel Kota Bharu The oldest luxury hotel in Kota Bharu which contains the original LG elevator. But, they are locked from floor 9 and above. UTC Kelantan The goverment owned Urban Transformation Centre. Located beside KB Mall. The former building is KB Bazzar which is a dead bazzar since 2015 and the goverment take over this building. 1 of the Sigma elevator remains original (yes, I remember that elevator everytime I'm exiting from the underground parking but remains unchange). However, the new added elevator also from Sigma elevator which is simillar to OTIS Gen 2 elevators in KB Mall. Unlike KB Mall's OTIS Gen 2 elevators, they are glass elevators. Other than elevators, they also contains OTIS escalator too which serve ground and first floor only. Tune Hotels Kota Bharu A hotel located to KB Mall. Have Toshiba elevator. AEON Mall Kota Bharu The biggest mall in Kota Bharu. Contains 8 OTIS elevators and 30 OTIS escalators. Unlike AEON Mall, most malls and superstore only have at least 2-4 elevators with at least 10 escalators. Platinum Mall Kota Bharu To be announced. Excepted to complete this end of July 2017. Tesco Kota Bharu Contains 2 Sigma elevators and 6 Sigma travellators. Best choice for people who want buy everything 'fresh'. Pelangi Condominium, Pelangi Mall, Ridel Hotel, G Home Hotel and Destiny Hotel Kota Bharu There are about 6 working Sigma elevator, 2 not working Sigma elevators (unconfirmed), 2 not working OTIS elevators and 8 working OTIS elevators. All of the escalators in the mall are not working at mall since the completion. The mall actually planned to opened in 2009 or 2010 but failed to open due to very expensive to rent per store. Only a few people pay the store and then unpaid due to very expensive (around RM1000 to rent the store for a month. Very small except outside the mall can be rent at half price). The mall remains unknown opened date. The condo, however, operate as usual, including shop lots at Pelangi Mall (block A and outside of the mall between block B&C) is opened as usual. Giant Superstore Tunjong, Kota Bharu Opened on 30 March 2017. 1 elevator and 3 escalator. All are Fujitec. But not very much item in this mall. HPRZ II HPRZ II is the oldest hospital in Kelantan. Opened in late 50's. The first part of the hospital doesn't have elevator which only have 1 story. The second part is a hospital which have 4 story building. It is Mitsubishi elevator. The third part which is include ICU and the new emergency which have 2 stories and another one is 6 stories. Both of those building have Schindler elevator in the early 90's. The third part is Pusat Rawatan Harian HPRZ II. It have 3 Toshiba elevators. Mydin Mall Kubang Kerian Only have 2 Fujitec escalator and it doesn't have an elevator for public. Category:Blog posts